Resident Evil: Fall Of Humanity
by Third Deminsion Media
Summary: This is the action packed, survivor horror experience of a life time. This story will be epically detailed and just plain awesome. It is set five years after the events of Resident Evil 5, and will continue the nightmare of Tricell. Chapter 1 is up, READ


**Resident Evil: Fall Of Humanity**

**Note:**

**Hello Guys And Welcome. I Proudly Present My Creation. I Have Been Planning This Story For A Long Time So I Hope All Goes Well. So Without Much More To Say, Here Is Resident Evil: Fall Of Humanity... **

Chapter 1: Ground Zero

Josh Stone ran across the street and hid behind a wrecked sedan on the side of the road. He hid from that, that monster. He risk fully peaked around the corner, hoping that thing wasn't pursuing him any more, but he was wrong, it was just a few feet away from the car. The monster was huge, about seven or eight feet tall. it had mechanical armor all over it, covering its pale, yellowish flesh. It was wielding two large weapons, a rocket launcher and a chain gun. Josh had known what it was doing, it was scanning the area to make shure the was no treat near by. But there was only one problem, Josh was the threat and this thing was chasing him, tracking him down Josh turned away disturbed by its appearance.

He was scared to move. He didn't have a plan, and he was not shure of his next move, but for all he knew, he was on a mission that he was going to accomplish. Josh pulled his Beretta out of his holster. He then ejected the spent clip and searched the magazine compartments on his vest. He had only one more, and he had to use it wisely. He couldn't just go on capping off shots like Rambo, no, he couldn't do that at all, he had to conserve his ammo. Josh slowly slid the fully loaded magazine in his pistol, and then he cocked the slide. He had to make the bullets count. He had fifteen shots. It was either him or the monster. Before Josh got ready to leave his position, he made a prayer. He slipped the Velcro combat gloves off his sweaty hands and pressed his hands together. In the depths of his insanity, he repeated these lines consecutively over and over, 'God please stay with me, God please stay with me...".

After a few more times he stopped, and peaked around the corner and saw that the monster was slowly making its way down the street. But just then, before Josh was ready to leave, his radio started to buzz static.

"Josh, what is the status of the mission?" The voice was unclear and could barely be made out because of the static. The monster was alerted from the sound and quickly turned around, aiming its rocket launcher at the car. Josh started to run and started to run. The monster was alerted from the sound and quickly turned around, aiming its rocket launcher at the car. The monster then fired a rocket. Josh jumped out of the way as the rocket hit the car, causing a explosion and complete destruction. Once josh go back on his feet, he started to run, he ran, faster then he ever thought he could, faster then he ever had. Josh pushed him self to his limits.

He took a chance and aimed his Beretta behind him and fired off three shots, each round barely penetrating the armor of the creature. Josh then looked in front of him. He knew that thing was pursuing him, and it was keeping up. The monster raised its chain gun and started to unload the fifty caliber rounds near Josh. These bullets hit the concrete behind his feet so closely, Josh could almost feel them. Josh didn't no how much longer he could run but he had to keep pushing. Up ahead he saw a tanker blocking his way. When he was going to slide under, when he would reach it he was going to slide under the tanker. But then he saw a dark shadow sour over him. And directly five feet in front of him, the monster landed. It had jumped, literally jumped over him. Josh didn't delay, he kept on running. He aimed the pistol in front of him with one hand, and rapidly pulled the trigger. Each round hit the monster, but they mushroomed before they could drill into the its flesh.

Josh knew he was screwed, but he had to have hope, besides that's what got him this far. When he soon reached the monster, he stopped and kicked the monster, witch proved to do nothing. The monster decided it was his turn so he picked up Josh by his legs and threw him across the street like a rag doll. Josh flew through the window of a cloths store and he landed up against a counter. He was struck with pain like never before. He felt like he had been hit by a semi truck. But there was no time to lay around and die. Josh forced him self up and looked for his pistol, witch wasn't far from him, probably about four feet away. He grabbed his pistol and turned to look at the terror that was approaching him. Josh held up his pistol with one hand and aimed at the monster coming for him.

He fired one shot, but his aim was a little off. He then fired off another shot, this time the bullet hit the monster in a fleshly area, witch stunned the monster a little. Josh hesitated for moment and saw a barrel of gas next to the monster, so he took aim at that and then fired. The explosion from the barrel didn't do much difference. Josh's hopes were over, he knew he was done. The monster then seeped through the shattered window of the store and rammed Josh into the nearest wall, chocking him with its big meaty hands. Josh tried to gasp for air but he couldn't breath. His face turned purple, he felt as if his head was going to explode. Josh struggled for his knife in the holster on his legs, once he got grip of the handle, he slid the knife out and he stabbed it in the monsters eye, causing it to drop him. Without thinking, Josh ran and inhaled some air, then he kept running. He turned left and ran down the street with the tanker in the way. He had a plan for this one.

The monster jumped out the store furiously with anger and began to pursue Josh again, who was near the tanker at the end of the street. Even though he was half dead, Josh had some energy left, and he was going to use ever last bit of it. A few seconds passed and josh was near the end of the street. He reached the tanker, and he then pulled off a slick maneuver. He dropped to his knees, ducked and slid across the concrete under the tanker. Before he made it out on the other side of the truck, he shot a round under the huge tank of gas connected to the truck. Once he got back up on his feet, he continued to run like hell. Seconds passed and the tanker exploded with the monster caught inside of it.

Josh jumped to safety and soon got back up. He saw that the monster was laying flat on its face. _But was it dead?_ Josh did not want to find out so he tuned around and walked away. But then, he did not want to believe the sound he had heard behind him. he turned around and saw the big monster standing."Ahhh Hell No!" he yelled. Josh raised his Beretta and emptied the rest of the clip into the monster. Each round did no damage at all. Josh was officially, certified screwed. He had nothing else, so he decided to lay down an were it. the monster stepped closer and it aimed aimed its chain gun at Josh. The eight barrels began to rotate, but just then, Josh heard a voice behind him, a voice saying "Duck!". Josh did not care who's voice this was, he just took the advice and ducked. There was a marine aiming a R.P.G. in a kneeling position, he had fired the rocket propelled grenade into the monster, causing major devastation.

Josh then looked behind him and saw not only one, but two marines from B.S.A.A. Witch he was from too. Josh was speechless, he didn't know what to say. He had most certainly thought that he was going to die. Josh looked back at the monster. It was on the ground, and it stayed there. It had to be dead. It took fifteen handgun shots, a knife to the eye, an explosion from a barrel of gas, an explosion from a tanker and its life was ended by a R.P.G.

"I, i don't know what to say" Josh said, shaking in his own fear.

"A thanks would be nice" The marine replied.

"Yea, thank you, i am grateful" said Josh.

_"__Wait a minute_" said the marine, "So your the newest member of B.S.A.A" he added.

"Well yea, im Josh Stone, joined a few months back"

"Oh cool, well welcome, im Chris Redfield and this is my partner Carlos Oliveria"

"Ok, now that everything is all fine and dandy, can we continue our mission" said Carlos.

"Ok, let me contact HQ first" said Chris. Chris then pushed a button on his ear piece.

"HQ, this is Chris, over"

A few seconds past and HQ responded.

"Chris, whats the status of your mission"

"We ran into B.S.A.A. agent Josh Stone"

"Good work, please proceed to the extraction point"

"Wait, i was your mission?" Josh asked.

"Well our original mission was called off and we saw you fighting that thing so we decided to make you our priority, so what was your mission?"

"I was suppose to find any remaining survivors in the area, but i lost my radio and in badly injured"

Chris took a good look at Josh and replied.

"Understood" Chris said.

"OK, chat time is over, lets get going" said Carlos.

Chris, Josh and Carlos then turned around and began walking down the street, heading there way to the extraction point...

**OK, that was the end of chapter 1, please review! I also suggest you add this story to your favorites cause your not going to miss out on this adventure. The next chapter will detail the destination to the extraction point. More information and detail is on Josh and there will be more characters from the game in later chapters as well. Just stick around and the second chapter ought to be up soon, also if you see any errors in spelling or grammar, please tell me in your review and i will fix that, good bye and good luck- Third Dimension Media**


End file.
